Clementine Potter Goes to Hogwarts
by SwordMaiden2845
Summary: Clementine's home life is different from Harry's in every possible way. So it makes sense she would react differently to all the challenges and trials that Harry had to face.
1. Chapter 1

_Blam!_

Perfect headshot! The zombie exploded under my honed aim and I instinctively moved to the next. I was so close! Just five more zombies.

 _Four!_

 _Three!_

 _Two!_

 _One!_

I reached level 1000 the second the zombie's tattered remains touched the ground, and cheered with delight. The number 1000 covered my field of vision with its shining glory. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a zombie strike the killing blow to my force field. I quickly blinked the numbers away, cursing myself for my excitement, but it was too late. The force field was gone and the zombies won.

Just then, I felt my stomach twist slightly. It was probably growling outside the helmet. I ignored it. I had finally gotten the twin guns I had had my eye on since level 700 - and on the day before my eleventh birthday, no less - and damn it if I was going to let a natural impulse ruin my moment of happiness. I found myself in the zombie sim lobby, holding my newly acquired twin pistols.

The new game was only seconds away from starting when I realized there was a hand on my shoulder. Sighing, I removed the helmet. "What is it?" I asked, not turning around.

"You should really be nicer sis. You never know who could be behind you."

My face split into a huge grin. "Sorry Ally, What's up?"

"You're never going to believe this," she said, an elated grin on her face. "Finn Grey just asked me out!"

I tried to look like I cared. "Who is he again?"

"Only the cutest boy in school! "

"How many of those are there now? Six?"

"Oh, shut up." Smiling, she swatted at me and I dodged easily.

Slightly more seriously, she pulled out two dresses. A gaudy orange satin monstrosity and a deep indigo silk blouse.

"You're great at this stuff. What should I wear?"

"You're joking." I stifled a laugh.

"Look, this stuff may be obvious to you but-"

"This stuff is obvious to everyone who isn't you, Ally." She looked between the dresses again.

"Fine, I'm fashion-blind. That's what you're for. Which one do I wear?" I giggled and pointed to

the indigo blouse.

"Thanks Tina!" she shouted, already leaving my room. No doubt she was going to put on makeup then stare at the clock until her date came to pick her up. Fleetingly, I looked at the vr headset, and decided against it. Best to savor my winning streak for now. Picking up my laptop, I decided to do some shopping.


	2. Chapter 2

Logging in to Glamour, my favourite shopping site, I began to browse their catalog. I had to stay on top of the fashion game, and it had been nearly a week since I'd last updated my wardrobe. I already knew that I needed a new swimsuit. Flowers had already gone out of style weeks ago.

I clicked the "trending" tab and immediately recognised that animal print was back in style. I grimaced and started looking through their selection of animal print swimsuits, eventually deciding on a sleek blue cheetah-print one-piece. I typed in my credit card information and confirmed the order. I did not like animal print, but fashion required some sacrifices.

Looking out the ornate window, I noticed it was dark. I checked the clock and realized it was past my bedtime. I had no bedtime officially, but there was school tomorrow after a three-day weekend, and I could not afford to slip up. School was a popularity contest, and I had to keep winning. I went over to my bed, took a Melatonin pill, and laid down.

I was woken by shouts from downstairs, and felt glad that it was time to wake up anyway. I got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. As usual, it was just me and my sister Alicia. Dad was probably off in his study, trying to think up the next big thing for Coleman Innovations. As CEO, and the third richest person in the world, one would think that would be someone else's job but no. Niccolas Coleman would eat breakfast in his study, if he ate it at all, and completely ignore his two daughters.

Turning away from my bitter thoughts and back to my omelette, I began to eat. I had only gotten two bites in before a maid interrupted.

"Miss Coleman?" she said.

"What? " I snapped, putting down my fork.

"Sorry to interrupt you" she said, "but you have some… interesting mail you might want to see."

"Fine. bring it here then.". She rushed off and came back a few minutes later holding an envelope of yellow parchment. I took it and noticed that it had handwriting on it, In fancy green ink. Someone was trying to impress me. I opened the letter and read the equally yellow parchment inside.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall

"What the hell?" I muttered. "Why is this important?"

"Well," the maid said. "On the front of the envelope, they refer to you as Clementine Potter, which, as you may know, was your late mothers sisters last name."

"So someone looked up my aunt's name and found out I'm adopted? Stalker city. Why do I need to know about this?"

"Your father told me to bring it to you. He says to meet him in his study. He wants to take you somewhere after breakfast," she said, then ran off before I could ask any more.


	3. Chapter 3

Finishing my breakfast, I walked nervously up to dads study. I opened the door to find him already waiting, swivel chair facing me. He looked haggard. "Good." He said. "You're here. Lets go."

"Go where?"

"You'll see. Come on." We walked down to the garage, and dad got into the driver's seat of one of the smaller cars.

" _You're_ driving?" I asked, astonished. "Aren't we at least taking bodyguards?"

"No. don't ask questions, I need to focus." I knew better than to argue with him when he used that tone of voice so I stayed quiet. I got in the car and he drove us to a part of London I had never been to before, past tiny houses and through a maze of back streets and driveways. Eventually we parked by a small row of shops.

"We're here." dad said. "There should be one called the Leaky Cauldron here somewhere" Curiously, I began looking for this place. I moved my gaze slowly past each shop, muttering "leaky cauldron, leaky cauldron." I was contemplating what a weird name that was when I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

I looked back and checked the shops again: "Leaky Cauldron, Leaky Cauldron." Then I saw it. My eyes had missed it entirely the first time, and it was indeed easy to miss. A little shop between a bookshop and a store that I couldn't identify, with a sign on the door with the words 'the leaky cauldron' carved out of wood.

Dad appeared to still be looking for it, so I tried pointing it out to him, to no avail. Eventually I just grabbed his arm, dragged him to the shop and pushed him through the door. Then I went in after him.


	4. Chapter 4

The inside of the shop was dark and shabby, and appeared to be some sort of pub. Everyone was staring a us, but we remained calm. Dad looked around; he seemed to be searching for someone. Then his eyes lit up and he started walking toward a ridiculously big and hairy man with a beard that looked like he hadn't washed in years, and a pink umbrella that contrasted so sharply with the rest of him, I wondered if I had imagined it. I began to feel scared. I had heard stories and they all pointed toward me ending up in a dungeon somewhere. But my dad wouldn't do that, right? He certainly didn't need the money. My fear was no match for this logic and my curiosity, so I stayed and listened to their conversation.

"Hagrid, right?" my dad said. Hagrid. I would remember that name.

"What ye be wantin?" the man said, then turned around. "How d'you get in here?" he asked my dad, with some surprise.

"She led me here" he said, gesturing at me. "Anyway, the letter came, like Petunia said it would. Like you said it would."

Hagrid looked at me. His eyes widened in recognition. He walked up to me and pushed the bangs from my face.

"Yup, thats her all right." he said. "I remember that scar." he shivered. Briefly, I wondered what scar he was talking about, then I remembered that small, lightning-bolt shaped scar I had on my forehead. Could he know where it came from? I had never really bothered to look into it, and dad said he didn't know. How would this strange man know though?

"Petunia told me to find you and bring her here. You will keep her safe, won't you?" my dad asked.

"Safe as I can." Hagrid said. "I promise". My dad, not looking reassured at all, turned away anyway and left the pub. I summoned the most commanding glare I could, against this giant of a man, and spoke.

"So what's going on then Hagrid? Why am I here?" Hagrid looked uncomfortable.

"Did he tell you anythin' ? anythin' at all?" he asked.

"Nothing about this, no" I replied.

"Y'er a witch Clementine." I did not appear to be as blown away by this world-shaking revelation as he would like so he started to say something else, but I interrupted him.

"Prove it." I said.

"I can't prove you have magic, only you can do that"

"Fine." I said. "Show me some magic."

"I can't" he said.

"oh this ought to be good" I muttered.

"I'm not allowed."

"well thats bloody convenient isnt it?!" I shouted, drawing the attention of several other customers. "You say I have magic but then when I ask for evidence, you completely fail to show me any! My father has abandoned me here with a bloody crackpot!" I suddenly ended my tirade, realizing that yelling at the well over six foot tall man in front of me was a bad idea. At this point, I was very, very afraid. why had dad brought me here and left me with this deluded, hairy giant? I knew running away would be futile, and possibly dangerous, so I stayed stock still in my seat, hoping to any gods that might exist that he wasn't planning to kill me or worse.


	5. Chapter 5

Hagrid must have seen the fear in my eyes, because he didn't seem to get mad at my hysterical insults. Instead, he turned to some of the other people in the pub and said

"Well? Don't any o' ye want to show the famous Clementine Potter her first taste of magic? " I facepalmed, wondering how this guy wasn't in an insane asylum yet, but to my surprise, nobody seemed to care that Hagrid was spouting total nonsense. In fact, one man in a top hat even walked up to me and tried to shake my hand. Shocked, I didn't resist.

The man introduced himself with what I hoped for his sake was a pseudonym, Dedalus Diggle, and began gushing about how _wonderful_ it was to see me in person and how _amazing_ it was that I had survived. (survived what? I had no idea.) then other people started approaching me too and soon everyone wanted to shake my hand. Eventually though, I decided I had had enough praise for now and cleared my throat.

"Okay guys, I know if dad hired you to play this joke on me for my birthday or whatever, then you're not talking, no matter how much I say it isn't funny. so I'm just gonna see what you guys come up with when it comes time to actually prove this magic business and hope it's more original than a rabbit out of a hat. I walk out this door in five minutes. convince me."

Everyone looked shocked at my announcement, but soon they all started clamoring to get close to me again, apparently for another round of handshakes.

"You know what? fine. I'll shake hands with all of you again if you actually manage to _prove_ this magic story."

The people looked at each other. they were wearing a face I had seen many times: the face of the disappointed fan. At least they were good actors. maybe dad was trying to teach me some kind of lesson. what the hell his point was, however, eluded me. eventually, they seemed to come to a decision, and pushed to the front of their group a very tall man, who might have been handsome, had he not been wearing a hideous pink plaid jacket.

"Greetings, Clementine Potter." he said. "my name is Reagan Ash, it is an honor to meet you. While I do not claim to understand your circumstances, I would be honored to provide you with a demonstration, if you so desire."


End file.
